The present invention relates generally to controlling oscillatory movement of a rolling member along a complementary bearing surface and pertains, more specifically, to the magnetic control of rolling displacements in devices which utilize oscillating rolling members in the dissipation and isolation of vibratory energy, especially in the improvement of the performance of electronic and electro-acoustical components, such as sound reproduction systems or video systems wherein unwanted vibratory energy is dissipated or isolated to reduce or eliminate a source of signal distortion.
In an earlier patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,804,776, the substance of which is incorporated herein by reference thereto, devices placed between a component of a sound reproduction system and a support structure transmit and dissipate vibratory energy generated within the component while isolating the component from vibratory energy emanating from the support structure, utilizing a rolling member displaced through oscillatory movements along a bearing block to transmit vibratory energy from the component to the block for dissipation at a lower surface of the block, while isolating the component from vibratory energy emanating from the support structure.
The present invention incorporates a magnetic arrangement for controlling oscillatory movement of such rolling members in similar devices to gain improved performance. As such, the present invention attains several objects and advantages, some of which are summarized as follows: Effectively dissipates deleterious vibratory energy generated within equipment such as electronic and electro-acoustical equipment for enhanced performance of such equipment; attains increased ease in the construction, installation and placement of devices which utilize oscillatory rolling members in the dissipation and isolation of vibratory energy; enhances the drain of internally generated vibratory energy from components, such as electronic and electro-acoustical components, for dissipation to surrounding vibration absorbing structures; provides a simple and effective arrangement for reducing or eliminating the deleterious effects of internally generated vibratory energy in components, such as in electronic and electro-acoustical components; enables enhanced performance in sound and picture reproduction systems without requiring modifications in the electronic and electro-acoustical components of the systems; is compatible for use with a wide variety of currently available electronic and electro-acoustical equipment; provides a relatively simple construction capable of relatively economical manufacture and widespread use for effective and reliable performance throughout a long service life.
The above objects and advantages, as well as further objects and advantages, are attained by the present invention which may be described briefly as an improvement in a device in which a rolling member engages a bearing surface on a bearing block for rolling along the bearing surface in directions away from and toward an equilibrium position, the improvement comprising: a magnetically-attracted structure in one of the rolling member and the bearing block; and at least one magnet placed relative to the equilibrium position so as to bias the rolling member toward the equilibrium position by magnetic attraction between the magnet and the magnetically-attracted structure.
The invention further includes a coupling device for interposition between an electronic or electro-acoustic component and a supporting structure for the transmission and dissipation of vibratory energy generated within the component while isolating the component from vibratory energy emanating from the support structure, the coupling device comprising: a bearing block having a bearing surface; a spherical ball having a center and engaging the bearing surface for rolling along the bearing surface in response to relative movement between the bearing block and the ball in directions away from and toward an equilibrium position wherein the center of the ball is aligned with the equilibrium position; a ring magnet having a center and located concentric with the center of the ball when the center of the ball is aligned with the equilibrium position; and at least one further magnet juxtaposed with the bearing surface and located relative to the equilibrium position so as to interact with the ring magnet to bias the bearing block and the ball toward alignment of the center of the ball with the equilibrium position.
In addition, the invention includes a coupling device for interposition between an electronic or electro-acoustic component and a supporting structure for the transmission and dissipation of vibratory energy generated within the component while isolating the component from vibratory energy emanating from the support structure, the coupling device comprising: a bearing block having a bearing surface; a rolling member engaging the bearing surface for rolling along the bearing surface in directions away from and toward an equilibrium position, the rolling member being constructed of a magnetically-attracted material; and at least one magnet juxtaposed with the bearing surface and located relative to the equilibrium position so as to bias the rolling member toward the equilibrium position by magnetic attraction between the magnet and the rolling member.
Further, the invention includes a method for biasing a rolling member into an equilibrium position in a device wherein a rolling member engages a bearing surface on a bearing block for rolling along the bearing surface in opposite directions away from and toward the equilibrium position, the method comprising: including a magnetically-attracted structure in one of the rolling member and the bearing block; and placing at least one magnet relative to the equilibrium position so as to bias the rolling member toward the equilibrium position by magnetic attraction between the magnet and the magnetically-attracted structure.